


Young Heart

by jocelynfray



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jocelynfray/pseuds/jocelynfray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, Jocelyn Fray's journey to discovering what exactly her feelings for her best friend are, and Luke Garroway's eternal dilemma of being in love with his best friend. Oh yeah, and they're sleeping together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. fall break

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Vanessa Carlton's song "Young Heart", which I think sums up this fic pretty well (at least from Joss' pov).

" _Seriously_ , Joss? You want to spend the whole night in a haunted house on _Halloween_?"

This was not what Luke had expected to hear when Joss called him at 7 am and told him he had to come over, that she had “the best idea ever!” and he simply had to hear it, it couldn’t wait till a decent hour. So he’d had to sneak out of the house and across the street to Joss’, _and then_ had to climb the tree up to her bedroom. Not a fun experience.

And yet, he knew even as he said these words that she'd talk him into it. He really shouldn’t be surprised anymore when she comes up with these ideas, she’s been dragging him along for the ride ever since they were 12.

"First of all, it's _rumored_ to be haunted." she corrected indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest. "We won't know for sure until we camp out. _Come on_ Luke! Haven't you always wanted to do something like this? It'll be fun, and I don't want to go alone. Please?" She dropped her arms to her sides, putting on the best puppy dog face she could muster (which she knew wasn't very good, but it always seemed to work on him).

He sighed, shaking his head. _'Goddamnit'_ "You _do_ realize what happens to every black guy in horror movies, right? If this place _is_ haunted and a ghost kills me, my death is on you Fray."

She cheered, jumping into his arms in excitement, causing him to fall back onto her bed (thankfully he’d been expecting a reaction like this and planned accordingly by standing in front it). “Yes! It’ll be so much fun, and don’t worry; I’ll protect you from ghosts." she teased, grinning at him. She leaned down to kiss his cheek before proceeding to start a tickle fight (Luke won).

* * *

At around 5 pm on October 31st, Jocelyn and Luke set up camp in the old Heron house. No one had lived there for years, but the urban legend was that a man had shot his whole family out of the blue one day, and then shot himself. Very grim stuff, though nothing had ever been proven. Regardless, ever since then the house was thought to be haunted by ghosts of the man and his family.

"Why do you want to do this anyway? You hate haunted houses and scary movies." Luke asked as he finished setting up his half of their tent (Joss had of course forgotten to bring one, but luckily his had more than enough room for people. One of the perks of having an older sister who'd went through a camping phase).

"Because, I dunno, we never get to see each other anymore except on break, and I wanted to do something special cause I missed you." Joss admitted, slipping off her shoes and climbing into the tent to set up her sleeping bag.

"And camping out in a haunted house on Halloween seemed _special_ to you?" Luke asked, slipping off his shoes and socks before getting into the tent and setting up his sleeping bag.

"It was festive! And I thought it would be fun." she said, finishing with unrolling her sleeping bag on her side of the tent and zipping the barrier closed, getting into her pajamas.

"So what's the plan? We stay up all night hoping to catch a ghost?" Luke asked, stripping off his shirt and pants, replacing them with sleeping pants before climbing into his sleeping bag. Thankfully it wasn't terribly cold in the house, most of the windows were still intact and the floor was carpeted so the ground wasn’t cold. Of course that was bound to change as the sun went down.

"God no. We just have to make it through the night." Joss explained, unzipping the boundary so she could talk to him properly, crawling into her sleeping bag.

Luke nodded. That made sense, he supposed. He'd have no problem making it through the night; for all his talk he didn't believe in ghosts. Joss on the other hand might have a problem; he knew how scared she got whenever they watched horror movies, always practically climbing into his lap.

* * *

At around 2 in the morning, Joss couldn’t take it anymore. She kept hearing weird noises and it freaked her out. _'Fuck it, he won't mind.’_ she thought, getting out of her sleeping bag and walking over to Luke's, shaking him until he woke up. "Mind if I climb in?"

Luke looked up at her blearily, nodding. "Sure, come on in." he said, trying to make as much room as he could as she slid into his sleeping bag with him. They were packed as tight as sardines and _oh god_ every single inch of her was touching him, he could smell her all around him and it was the best kind of torture.

Joss sighed as she settled into the sleeping bag with Luke. Yeah, it was tightly packed but she felt a lot safer with him so close (and he was so warm, which was surprising as he never bothered to put on a shirt to sleep in. She really should have worn more than a nightgown but she didn't know it would get this cold).

After a few minutes of laying in silence and listening to each other's breathing, Joss realized that climbing into the same sleeping bag as her (very attractive) best friend while ovulating was a bad idea. Normally when she got turned on at inappropriate times, she could just focus on something else and not let it bother her. But with Luke so close, she couldn't do that and she felt her arousal growing by the second. There was no way she could ignore this and get to sleep, so there was really only one solution.

"Luke? You still awake?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, well, this is kinda awkward but here it goes. I'm ovulating right now and I'm really _really_ turned on, I can't relax and I've tried ignoring it but I can't. I'm going to have to take care of it so could you just ignore me while I do that?"

She couldn't see his face very clearly because it was so dark, but the answer of "I'll try." sounded a bit strained. Maybe because it was such an uncomfortable situation, it had to be awkward for him to not only hear that his best friend is ovulating but that she has to get off when they’re trapped in the same space.

She tugged her nightgown up above her hips, and tried to shimmy her hand down between her and Luke's bodies. Unfortunately they were so tightly packed that she couldn't get her hand in the right position. "Fuck."

She heard a sharp inhale from Luke, then "Something wrong?"

"I can't get my hand down far enough, we're too tightly packed." Suddenly an idea hit her. "Could you do it?"

"Do what?" asked Luke, fearing the answer.

"Get me off." she said casually, as if this was a normal, everyday occurrence.

"You want me to get you off? Wait, what do you mean by that? How is this going to affect us? What if it makes everything weird and what if-"

"Luke, you're overthinking it. All I'm asking is for you to get me off, it doesn't mean anything. It's like scratching an itch I can't reach. And I don't have any STIs if that's what worries you." She didn't get why it was such a big deal for him, she'd help him out if situations were reversed. 

He didn't know what to think. His best friend and secret love of his life had just asked him to finger fuck her like it was nothing. And maybe, for her, it was. But for him, it was so much more and to be honest it terrified him. What if they were never the same after this? But at the same time, this is probably his only chance to be with her in the way he wants (she'll never love him the same way he loves her, he's made his peace with that. A part of him wonders if it's just because they're best friends or is it because she's not attracted to black guys, not that he’d ever ask her either of those questions.)

"How do you want me to do it?" he asked, flexing his left hand and moving it cautiously to her lower stomach, just above her underwear.

"Rub my clit first, I usually go in circles. Then maybe try a finger?" She'd see how she felt, give him instructions as he went along.

Luke nodded, then remembering that she couldn't see him, said "Okay." He swallowed hard before slowly slipping his hand inside her underwear. It was a surreal experience; he almost couldn't believe this was actually happening. She was definitely turned on, and seemed to be getting wetter as he clumsily found her clit, rubbing circles with the palm of his hand.

Joss gasped, her head falling back as Luke touched her. The fact that it was someone else's hand (or maybe because it was Luke's hand?) heightened the experience. She closed her eyes, whimpering slightly as he became more comfortable with touching her, moving his hand slowly up and down her clit.

He had done this a few times before, but never in such a close space. It was a bit hard to move his hand, especially as she couldn't spread her legs that far. He could tell by her little gasps and whimpers that she was enjoying what he was doing (hell, he could feel it; his hand was dripping wet).

"Fuck...you can try a finger now..." she moaned, grinding into his hand, leaning her head against his shoulder. God he was good with his hands. A part of her wishes she could see what he was doing, that she could watch. She wished he could see her, look her in the eyes as he finger fucked her. Christ, just the thought of it was adding to her arousal.

"Okay." He could feel her little whimpers and moans vibrate through her body as she rested her head against his shoulder, and it wasn't doing anything to help his own arousal. He slowly slid a finger into her, closing his eyes to savor the feeling of being inside her.

She moaned, biting his shoulder to silence the louder sounds threatening to come out as he started moving it in and out of her. He was so _so_ gentle with her (which wasn't something she was used to from the one night stands she’d had but found she rather liked), and he clearly had experience with this. Her moans became louder as she felt her orgasm coming, not bothering to try and cover up how loud she was, moaning his name once or twice.

He could feel how close she was, groaning as she clenched around his finger. He savored how his name sounded on her lips as she moaned in ecstasy, her body shaking against him as she came. He slipped his finger out of her and pulled his hand out of her underwear, wiping his hand on his pants.

"Thank you, _fuck_ , thanks so much Luke." Joss gasped, blissed out as she came down from her high. That could explain what she did next, as she grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him hard, trying to put every bit of love and gratitude she had for him in that kiss. He kissed back after a few seconds, swiping his tongue over her bottom lip and slipping it in when she granted him access, moaning into her mouth.

Jocelyn broke the kiss after a few moments, breathing hard as she rested her forehead against his. "Thank you so much for that, it was...really amazing." She wasn't about to tell him it was the first time she's reached orgasm by another person, that would just be embarrassing.

"No problem." and Joss smiled cause he sounded so flustered and it was adorable. She felt him hard against her thigh, and she figured she might as well return the favor. "Want me to take care of that for you?" she asked, pressing into his erection slightly so he knew what she was talking about.

"Um, sure. Yeah, go for it." Luke didn’t have the willpower to say no to that offer. This would probably be the only time his best friend/the love of his life touched him like this and he’d take advantage of it.

"Okay." She moved her right hand down to his pants, thankful that they were elastic as she slipped her hand inside his pants and boxers, running her fingers over his length, getting a feel for what she was dealing with (uncircumcised, not that surprising but nice to know). "How do you usually do it?" she asked. She knew how to jerk a guy off, but she wanted to make sure he enjoyed himself.

"I-I usually start at the top and work my way down, then just keep doing that till I cum. It also works pretty well in reverse but just do whatever you're used to." He couldn't think very well, his best friend's hand was on his dick and she was asking him how he jerked himself off as casually as one would ask about the weather. The whole situation was bizarre.

Joss nodded, starting to pump her hand up and down his shaft, smiling when she heard a low moan from his lips. It was getting really stuffy in the sleeping bag, they were both really sweaty but Joss didn't care. She just wanted her favorite person to feel good.

Luke didn't even try to conceal how much he loved this, eyes falling shut as Joss worked her magic. This was still such a weird situation, but he wasn't complaining. Then he felt her lips on his and kissed back eagerly, whimpering when she pulled away after a few moments. "Tease." he got out through gasps of pleasure, trying to hold out a little longer. He didn't want her to stop touching him yet.

"No, I just like to hear you." she corrected, alternating the pressure of her hand as she moved up and down his length.

Luke held out for a few more moments, before gasping her name as he came, breathing heavily. Joss pulled her hand out of his pants and, to Luke's surprise, licked her hand clean (or at least that’s what he deduced she did, smelling his cum inches from his face and then district licking/sucking sounds and little moans).

"Not as bad as I'm used to, I'll give you that." was her only comment, wiping the rest on Luke's pants.

"That was really irresponsible. What if I have STIs? You could have just given yourself chlamydia." The only way he could stop thinking about how hot it was that she cleaned her hand off with her tongue was to go all Boy Scout, as Joss called it (despite him never having been a scout).

Joss rolled her eyes, forgetting that he couldn’t see her. "Do you have STIs? You're responsible enough to use a condom when you have sex, and your exes seemed like responsible guys."

"...no, but that's beside the point. It's weird! I didn't lick my hand clean." He'd wanted to, sure, but he didn't do it!

"Well next time you can." was her response, before turning over as much as she could so her back was facing him.

"Wait, next time? What do you mean next time?" Was this a thing now? Were they friends with benefits? He was so confused.

"I like kissing you and you're good with your hands. I'd be up for doing this again, hell, more than this actually. Unless you don't want to." was her reply, yawning. Sex always made her sleepy.

"I'm okay with it." he got out, still not believing that this was happening. Yeah there was the small issue of him being in love with her, but this addition to their friendship was not something he was going to say no to (nor did he have the willpower to do so). He'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

"Good." Joss smiled, grabbing one of Luke's arms and putting it around her waist (as much as she could anyway, they were so packed).

In the morning Joss had to murder Luke's sleeping bag to get them out of there (they'd had to roll to her side of the tent to get her pocketknife cause his was useless. It was very unpleasant but woke them up). They packed everything up and loaded it into Luke's truck. Joss climbed into the passenger seat, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Told you it would be fun." she crowed, grinning.

"That you did, and it certainly was." he wiggled his eyebrows for affect, producing a snort of laughter from Jocelyn as they drove off.


	2. winter break part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luke's idea of an ideal evening does not include looking after his drunk best friend/whatever they are to each other now, but here we are. life's funny that way.

Luke sighed, sipping his 'punch' (he's pretty sure this is more alcohol than punch; Joss' parents should really pay more attention to their underage guests). The only reason he was at the Fray's Christmas Eve party was cause Joss wanted him to be there, said it would be "unbearably boring" without him. He didn't know why her parents even called a Christmas Eve party, it was two weeks before Christmas Eve, but whatever. If Joss wanted him there, he'd be there. Only she could make him wear a suit for a party he didn't even want to be at (thankfully he'd been allowed to take off the jacket and hang it up when he arrived).

He felt awkward. He didn't know anyone here besides Joss, really the only guests were her parents' rich friends and their kids. He'd lost her at some point in the evening, and so far couldn't see her anywhere, even with his vantage point of towering over almost everyone (and she was usually pretty easy to spot, being taller than most women and with that red hair, but so far no such luck).

They hadn't talked about what had happened on fall break, although when he'd picked her up at the airport, she'd kissed him full on the lips after their usual minute-long hug (he'd timed it once). Luke wasn't sure _what_ they were, and to be honest he didn't really want to ruin it by asking. If she wanted to kiss him and have sex with him, he's all for that. Not that they'd had sex; so far they'd mostly just held hands and cuddled on the couch while watching episodes of some show Joss liked, something about demon hunters and werewolves. Of course that was what they normally did, the only thing that was different was now, she'd kiss him every once in a while during commercial breaks (they both had DVR, but Joss liked watching commercials, said it gave her time to rant/process what was happening).

"Luke! There you are, I've been looking _everywhere_ for you!

Luke smiled, turning towards Joss who was a bit wobbly on her feet (probably because of the heels her mother insisted she wear). Her dress was sinfully short, a slightly darker red than her hair and stopping _just_ below her upper thighs (made slightly modest by black tights). Thankfully the neckline was high or Luke wasn't sure what he would've done when she greeted him with a hug the second he stepped in the door.

"Well, you found me." he said, grinning at her. It was clear she'd drunk a bit too much punch, her face was flushed and she had a slightly dazed look about her.

"Yep." Joss grinned up at him, grabbing his arm and leaning on him, before a curious look overtook her features. "Have I ever told you how much I love you? Because I love you a whole lot. You're my most favorite person _ever_ and I love you to...to Mars and back!" She smiled, looking very proud of herself for coming up with that.

"Don't you mean to the moon and back?" he corrected, smiling at her and steering her towards the stairs, helping her up two at a time. Best get her to bed, he didn't like how some of the guys were looking at her.

"No, I meant Mars. Mars is farther from earth...unless it's not, then I meant the moon."

"No you're right, it's farther."

"What about you? Do you love me to Mars and back?" she implored, stopping suddenly in the hallway and keeping a tight grip on his arm, causing him to stumble back a few steps, catching himself on the wall. He looked down at her, meeting her eyes. He could tell she thought this was important.

"Yes, of course I do."

"Say it. Say you love me to Mars and back." she demanded, pouting a little and _god_ he just wanted to kiss that little pout, it was _adorable_.

He sighed, looking down the hall both ways to make sure no one was around to hear. "Yes, I love you to Mars and back. Now come on, let's get you to bed."

He pulled her down the hallway to her room, opening the door and letting her enter first, following behind her. He locked the door behind them (not wanting any of those guys getting in and hurting her), turning around just in time to see her unceremoniously kick her heels off. Tugging off her tights, she tossed them in the general direction of her drawers. Then she looked back at him, dropping her eyes to his feet.

"Take your shoes off so I know you're not going anywhere." she said.

He complied, not pointing out that he could easily put them back on and leave once she was asleep (he wasn't planning on leaving her area, just standing outside the door to guard it).

"Socks too."

"You sure? My feet might stink."

"I'm used to it."

"Okay, your funeral." he said, pulling his socks off. His feet didn't stink that bad, he just didn't want them to freeze on her wooden floors.

He stuffed them in his shoes and stood back up, immediately feeling her hands grabbing at his tie.

"Joss, what are you doing?" he asked, a little exasperated.

"Making you more comfortable." was the response as she loosened his tie, taking it off. She started unbuttoning his shirt, and he didn't really want to stop her, letting her slip it off his shoulders.

"Much better." she grinned, gently putting her hands on his shoulders and directing him to turn until his back was to the bed. She lightly pushed him backwards till he fell back on it. Then she took off her dress. And Luke...Luke was not expecting her to be wearing lacy black lingerie (mainly because in all the years he's known her, she's never so much as owned lingerie, at least to his knowledge).

She straddled his lap, grinding on him slightly. "Like it? Wore it just for you." she whispered into his ear before kissing him hard. He moaned, kissing her back, tasting the alcohol on her lips. _'I can't do this.'_ he thought, gently pushing her off of him and getting up.

"Joss, you're drunk."

"So? I just want to show you how much I love you. It's not enough to say it, just saying it is nice but you don't _understand_. I really truly love you and I want to show you." She slid a hand towards his belt and started to unbuckle it. "I want to make you feel good, like last time."

Luke grabbed the hand that was unbuckling his belt, firmly placing it at Joss' side.

"Look, you're drunk. If you still want to show me in the morning, you can, but I'm not going to have sex with you while you don't have full control over what you're doing." He winced as it came out harsher than he intended; hopefully she wouldn't get mad.

She pouted, flopping down on the bed dramatically. "Fine, be all Boy Scout." she huffed. "Do I at least look pretty?"

He allowed himself to take her in, sitting there on the bed in her lacy lingerie and her hair tousled every which way, those gorgeous green eyes staring up at him. "You look beautiful. You always do."

She smiled, satisfied with the answer. "Stay with me? I don't want to be alone."

He nodded, grabbing a chair from the corner and pulling it towards the bed, settling into it. Thankfully it was a lounge chair, not that uncomfortable.

"No silly, you can sleep in bed with me." she said, now disposed of her bra and really sleeping in bed with her was not a good idea. He would never do anything to her, but he didn't trust her not to try and jump him in her current state.

"No, I'm fine here."

"Okay." she yawned, tucking herself under the covers. "Night Luke. Love you."

A grin made its way across Luke's face and he couldn't resist. "To Mars and back?

"Yep. To Mars and back."

He watched over her till she fell asleep, not bothering to put a shirt on again (it had been a rather stiff button down).

* * *

He awoke to someone kissing him, and he smiled, kissing her back. That was all the encouragement Joss needed to tug him onto her bed, and really since she was sober now Luke had no objections, letting her pull him on top of her.

Joss broke the kiss, smiling. "Morning."

"Morning. How's your head?" He was surprised she wasn't complaining of a hangover.

"It doesn't hurt, I wasn't _that_ drunk."

"You sure? Because you said you love me to Mars and back and tried to seduce me. Said you wanted to show me how much you love me."

She blushed, not meeting his eyes in her embarrassment. "Right. Well as cheesy as that was, I meant it. All of it." She locked eyes with him so he understood what she was saying. "But thanks for not taking advantage last night, that was very Boy Scout of you."

"You know I'm not that kind of guy, Joss." he said, furrowing his brows. She shouldn't be thanking him for not raping her, _Jesus_.

"Yeah, I know." She reached a hand up and ran it over his jaw, feeling the slight stubble (he really should shave that). "I wanted to jump you the second I saw you in that suit. You clean up very nicely, Mr. Garroway."

He smiled, blushing a bit at her words and was very grateful she wouldn't be able to tell. "As do you Ms. Fray." he replied, playing along.

"Thanks." Without another word, Joss rolled them over so she was straddling him and okay, Luke couldn't ignore that she was topless anymore (he'd gallantly avoided looking at her chest last night but now that was impossible).

"I believe you said if I still wanted to, I could show you how much I love you in the morning. I still want to." She rolled her hips on his gently, causing him to groan, before getting off of him and unbuckling his belt, starting to pull his pants and boxers down.

Well that escalated quickly. As much as he would have loved to give in to his desires, he couldn't. "Wait, Joss. One, I don't have a condom. Two, your parents are here."

" _Ugh_. Fine, I'll wait." She pulled his pants off but left his boxers on, laying her head on his chest, idly tracing patterns on it with her fingers. They laid in silence for a few moments, him stroking her hair before she said (quite suddenly in Luke's opinion) "I love you so fucking much. You're my person, you know? I know I can always count on you."

"Same here. Wouldn't want to picture my life without you." He couldn't, actually. She'd been in his life for so long he'd forgotten what it was like before her.

A pause, then "Wanna go down on me?"

His mouth fell open, eyes shooting to her face. "Do I want to _what?!?_ Joss, I _just_ said your parents are here, and you want me to go down on you." he said, yet knowing as soon as she suggested it that he'd do it (mainly cause over the years he'd had several dreams of going down on her, and wanted to know what the reality would be like).

"I can be quiet, I promise. Please go down on me?" she looked up at him, pouting her lips slightly.

He leaned down and kissed her gently, nipping her bottom lip lightly before pulling back. "The door's locked, not like anyone can come in." he reasoned, glancing at the door briefly.

She grinned, rolling onto her back and moving to take off her underwear before Luke grabbed her wrists gently. "Let me do it." That was all part of the experience in his book.

He started off by kissing his way slowly down her neck, sucking lightly at the skin there, tempted to leave a mark but then someone might start asking questions. He nipped at her collarbone slightly, smiling at her little wimpers. He knew she said she could be quiet, but he'd probably end up covering her mouth with his hand.

He got to her breasts, staring at them for a beat before lowering his head and running his tongue over a nipple. Sliding his hands up her sides, he cupped her breast and pushed it up, moving his mouth down and nipping experimentally at the underside of it. Judging by her little moan of "Fuck, Luke." and the pressure on his head, she liked it. After leaving several hickeys under both her breasts (it felt slightly more intimate, leaving marks in places only she'd see) he continued his way down her stomach, sucking on the skin just above her waistband.

"Fuck, just get on with it already Luke, it's been ages. You can go slow later." she whined.

"Sorry for trying to savor the moment." he quipped, pulling down her underwear slowly. Once they were all the way off, he ran is tongue over her inner thighs and _fuck_ , her scent was overwhelming him. It was flattering that she was that turned on, though it probably wasn't for him, he's just a convenient body.

He slowly made his way down, bypassing her cunt to place little kisses on her hipbone, intent on drawing this out for as long as she'd let him.

"Luke, if you don't start eating me out right now I'm putting my clothes back on and leaving." she panted, feeling very very sexually frustrated.

Well that didn't last long. He didn't point out that it had been her idea for him to go down on her in the first place. "Ok, geez, you're bossy when you want orgasms aren't you?" Not that he expected any different.

He moved his head between her thighs and spread her open with his fingers, slipping his tongue in her slowly.

She moaned when he finally got down to it, her nails biting into his skin as she gripped his shoulders (it couldn't hurt him that much, they weren't very long). She leaned her head back, closing her eyes as she tried to keep her moans to a minimum, breathing his name over and over like a prayer. " _Fuck_ you're good at this." she managed to get out. She'd had this done to her once before and he clearly hadn't known what he'd been doing, or at least not like Luke did. _God_ , she felt...she felt holy, with his mouth on her cunt, doing glorious things with his tongue.

She squeezed his shoulders gently before removing her hands, covering her mouth to quiet her soft moans. Beyond the physical pleasure she was receiving, she felt an overwhelming sense of love for Luke. He was more than her best friend; he was a part of her, practically a piece of her soul. It felt _natural_ , him with his head between her thighs. This was just one more way they could express their love for each other. It felt different than when she had sex with other people, like it was _more_ than just the physical act of sex. The emotional bond she had with him was a big part of the physical intimacy for her.

She was jolted out of her thoughts as he suddenly switched directions, swirling his tongue counterclockwise inside of her and she clamped her hands down harder over her mouth to silence her moans. It felt so fucking good, she never wanted it to end. Sadly she wasn't capable of delaying orgasm and bit her tongue as her body started to shake, holding back a scream as she came, feeling as if she was leaving her body as the waves of pleasure overtook her.

She tasted blood in her mouth as she came back to earth, and Luke hadn't stopped eating her out. She could feel another orgasm building and pressed her hands down on her mouth so hard she could feel the shape of her gums through her skin. God what she wouldn't give to be able to scream, let him know how much she loved this, loved _him_. She moaned loudly through her hands as she came a second time, making sure to say his name over and over.

He was apparently willing to give her three orgasms in a row as he didn't stop when she came, but she herself couldn't take another one right now (later she'd definitely see how many she could take in a row. Preferably with her parents not in the house). She removed her hands from her mouth and tugged at his ears. He took the hint, lifting his head.

"Yeah?" he panted, looking at her and _damn_ , he looked hot with her cum all over his mouth and chin.

"If you give me another one I'll scream." she warned him, breathing hard.

"Right, wouldn't want that." but he was smirking, and when did he get so hot?

"Later though, I want you eating me out till I physically can't take it anymore." she panted.

"Will do." he said, looking very pleased with himself.

She needs him inside her _now_.

"Good. Now come up here and kiss me." she ordered, smiling slightly.

He gave her a short nod, moving up beside her and leaning down to kiss her, tangling a hand in her hair. He loved her hair, it was probably his favorite feature of hers. So bright and soft.

She moaned into his mouth, tasting herself on his tongue.

He tasted blood, and quickly pulled back, ignoring Joss' little whine when he did so. "Why are you bleeding?"

"Bit my tongue to stop from screaming your name." she answered, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. She pulled him on top of her, groaning when she felt him hard against her thigh. She ran her hands down his back, tugging at the waistband of his boxers in an attempt to get them off when he broke the kiss, looking at her admonishingly.

"We're not having sex." he reminded her firmly.

"But I need you inside me _right now_." she whined, too horny to care about how pathetic she sounded.

"I just gave you two orgasms and you said a third would make you scream."

"Gag me then. I need you inside me Lucian Garroway. I need you to fuck me right now, in this bed. I want you so fucking badly." Her eyes were probably all pupil she was so full of lust for him.

Luke's pretty sure his usually brown eyes are black now, he wants nothing more than to take his boxers off and bury himself inside her.

But he can't.

"You have no idea how badly I want that. But we can't Joss, not right now. For one, might I remind you your parents are right downstairs? And again, I don't have a condom." He could see her start to open her mouth to speak and he cut her off, saying "And even if you have condoms, I'm still not going to have sex with you with your parents downstairs! I wouldn't be able to look them in the eye if they knew I fucked their daughter right above their heads."

Joss sighed, seeing his point. "Okay, fine. Later though, you'll fuck me right? When they aren't here."

"Yeah Joss, later."

She smiled. "Good. At least let me suck you off, can't have you going downstairs with a hard on."

Luke's eyes widened at how forward she was but he wasn't about to object, nodding his consent before getting off of her and laying on his back. He moved to take his boxers off before he felt her hands on his wrists.

"Let me do it." Joss smirked as she repeated his earlier words, hovering over him as she kissed him soundly on the mouth before moving down his jaw, peppering little kisses down his neck. It was a crime that what hickeys she planned on leaving on his skin wouldn't show up that well. But he'd know they were there, that's what really mattered. She bit down on his collarbone, sucking on the skin hard enough to leave a mark. She smiled at the moan it produced from him, slightly surprised he liked that. _'You learn something new everyday.'_

She moved her lips off his collarbone, remembering the problem of her hair; wouldn't be good to have her hair down while sucking him off. She sat up, reaching over to grab a hair-tie from the nightstand, putting her hair up in a messy bun. Just as she was about to resume her journey down his body, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Jocelyn Abigail Fray! It is almost 10 in the morning, and you're still in bed. You have 3 minutes to get down in the kitchen and eat breakfast or I'm throwing it away."

Joss groaned, mouthing 'sorry' to Luke before replying "Alright mom, just let me get dressed!" She waited till she heard her mom walking down the stairs, getting off her bed and going to her drawers, grabbing a clean pair of normal cotton underwear and her bra, nothing like the lacy monstrosity she had on last night. Why did she ever think buying lingerie just to wear for Luke was a good idea? Yeah he'd liked it but she was never doing that again, she'd had a wedgie all evening, not to mention the bra was uncomfortable.

"Sorry about that. We'll continue this later, yeah?" she asked as she pulled on some jeans and a t shirt, glancing over at Luke as he pulled on his clothes.

"Yeah. Shit, my jacket's downstairs. I was planning on sneaking out your window." he said as he went into her bathroom. He quickly washed off his face, making sure there was no evidence of what they'd just been doing.

"Well, they probably know you're still here so might as well go down with me." She glanced at the tent in his pants as he walked out of her bathroom, wondering what to do. "Just picture your parents fucking and it'll probably go away."

Luke shuddered as her words produced a rather disgusting mental image, efficiently killing his boner. "Yep, that did it."

"Excellent." Joss took her hair-tie out, leaving it on the nightstand before going up to Luke and wrapping her arms around his neck, smiling up at him as his hands automatically went to her waist. "So...did you like my lingerie?"

"It was nice, yeah. Didn't know you owned stuff like that." Luke wasn't sure if that was what he was supposed to say, hopefully it was.

"I didn't till a few days ago. Got them just for you." Her gaze fell to his lips and she stood on her tiptoes, pecking him lightly before pulling away. "I'm probably going to end up burning them. They were so uncomfortable, so that's the only time you'll see me in lingerie probably."

"Fine by me. I like your regular stuff better, more you." He paused, feeling he had to say something. "You know you don't have to try to impress me, right? You're my best friend, and you're gorgeous no matter what you wear."

Joss blushed at his words, smiling a little. "Yeah, I know. Thanks." She leaned up and gave him another quick kiss before stepping out of his arms, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door, unlocking it and walking downstairs with him.

"Luke! What a surprise, I wondered if you were still here or if you'd left your coat here on accident." Granville Fray put down his paper, smiling at him. Luke had always liked Joss' dad, he was a really warm person. Joss had inherited his red hair, though hers was a more vibrant shade than his.

"I didn't want to leave Joss alone. No offense to your guests, but some of the boys were...well, they were looking at her in a way that made me uncomfortable." He wouldn't have put it past them to try and hurt her while she slept.

"Thank you for looking after our daughter, Lucian." Adele said from her seat next to her husband. She looked them both up and down, eyes locking on their still-clasped hands. "I didn't know you two were together."

Joss immediately let go of Luke's hand, putting some space between them. "We aren't. We're just friends, mom." Joss was pretty positive that her mom had been planning her and Luke's wedding from the moment they met, so naturally she didn't want her thinking they were dating.

"Oh. Well where did you sleep Lucian? Not in Jocelyn's bed I hope."

Luke immediately shook his head, feeling his palms begin to sweat. Adele was a beautiful woman, Joss had clearly taken after her in the looks department, although she was very formal which put him on edge a lot. "No, of course not. I slept in a chair by the bed."

Joss could see that if her mom asked anymore questions, Luke might just blurt out that he'd just been going down on her. "Mom, quit interrogating him. He just slept in a chair by the bed to protect me, make sure I didn't get raped or whatever." She sat down in front of her breakfast in a huff, slightly annoyed that her mom wouldn't lay off him.

Adele sighed, relenting. "Alright, I'll stop. Have your breakfast, I had to heat it up again because you took so long getting out of bed." She looked at Luke, a smile gracing her features as she asked "Are you hungry dear? Do you want something?"

Luke shook his head. "No, I better get home. We're going to my gran's on Christmas Eve and mom and dad are having me, Cleo and Amatis clean the house two weeks in advance."

Joss looked up from her seat at the table, mouth stuffed with eggs. "Have fun, loser." she said, not caring that her mouth was full, (to the disgust of her mother).

"Yeah, whatever." He tried to come off as sarcastic but couldn't stop the grin on his face, leaning down to kiss her cheek before walking out of the kitchen. Just as he was putting on his coat, there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, seeing Joss. Before he could ask what she wanted, she'd pulled him down for a hard kiss, biting on his lip. Before he could deepen it she pulled away, her face still inches from his.

"Something for you to think about while you're cleaning." she murmured, stepping away from him and walking back to the kitchen, a sway in her hips.

Luke couldn't stop grinning as he walked back to his house, a skip in his step. _'Whatever this is between us, I like it.'_


End file.
